Sensit
Sensits are the descendants of the Old Ones who were able to flee X'habhumaphu's takeover and hold of Animal Junction. Description Sensits are among the most common creatures in the hellscape of Zobooland. They are bipedal creatures consisting of short legs, large facial features and long fingers with suction cup-like features on the end. They possess no means to defend themselves; only their acute hearing and intelligence can save them from an encounter with Green Puppy or Slimantha. These creatures are very divided considering their numbers; while some are followers of X'habhumaphu, worshiping and sacrificing to it in attempts to gain its alliance as to prevent a horrible fate when the fabled "Judgement Day" finally happens, others find solace in believing that X'habhumaphu will one day be dethroned and defeated. Others, still, believe that X'habhumaphu is not as powerful as it seems, and that "Judgement Day" will never happen. The "X'habhuists" and "K'hrattists" often wage small battles, which can be incredibly dangerous for both sides as the bloodshed has chances of attracting Green Puppy or Slimantha. During the day, most Sensits retreat into deep caves as to not be spotted (especially X'habhuists, who often go outside only to retrieve food) while some others stay above ground as to not have conflicts with other Sensits. X'habhuists X'habhuists are Sensits whose main belief system revolves around the core principle that if X'habhumaphu is kept content with worship and sacrifice, those who do not worship X'habhumaphu will be destroyed in a "Judgement Day" and those who do will be spared endless torment and be allowed to live in Animal Junction with X'habhumaphu's protection. X'habhuism is founded upon sacrifice, whether it be of oneself or others. On some sacred days, each X'habhuist lets their own blood into one pot and boils it to prove their loyalty to X'habhumaphu while reciting sacred chants or songs. On others, sacrifices are made of small animals, food, N'hxasts or even K'hrattist prisoners and X'habhuists themselves. Worship is carried out in front of large murals etched to resemble images from the X'HABHUMAPHU MALA XHTAGYN. K'hrattists K'hrattists are those who believe that the two Great Old Ones, K'hryx and M'hahrtyn, will rise again on "Judgement Day" and dethrone X'habhumaphu once and for all. K'hrattists do not engage in sacrifice as much as X'habhuists, but the list remains the same other than the letting of blood. K'hrattists choose to worship K'hryx and M'hahrtyn, believing that if they praise them their power will grow before "Judgement Day" arrives. K'hrattists go above ground much more than X'habhuists; their rituals are sometimes held in trees during the night. K'hrattism is founded upon the principle that those who are diligent against X'habhumaphu's reign will be spared a horrible fate, while X'habhuists will be cast into a plane of eternal torment for their crimes. N'hxasts The third group, the N'hxasts, believe that "Judgement Day" is never coming, no matter X'habhumaphu's power. Some don't believe X'habhumaphu exists at all. N'hxasts are virtually unnoticed by K'hrattists and X'habhuists; they are more focused on individual survival and the passing of genes. No worship or sacrifice happens within the N'hxasts; they are very in tune with nature rather than the consistent worry of "Judgement Day". Sensits act as normal animals or hunter-gatherers would. They are those most often preyed upon by Slimantha and Green Puppy, rarely going underground for fear of intruding on a X'habhuist or K'hrattist ceremony. N'hxasts are often taken as slaves or sacrifices by the other two groups, and are generally seen as "expendable" or "uncultured".Category:Zobooland Characters Category:Lemurs Category:X'habhuism Category:K'hrattism